


anything you say (can and will be held against you)

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Sehun's got a thing for being ordered around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/7017.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/835121/anything-you-say-can-and-will-be-held-against-you-exo-sehun-suho-seho).

* * *

  
"You're under arrest."  
  
Sehun knows what comes next. This isn't the first time, or even the second time. The officer is a looming presence behind him, demanding his full attention. Sehun can't see him, but he can feel him: his powerful aura makes him want to bend over and be taken. He hears the faint jingling noise that accompanies something being detached from the officer's belt.  
  
"Spread your legs and put your hands behind your back."  
  
Sehun obeys. Struggling will only prolong the process. This is all just protocol.   
  
He feels the cold metal of handcuffs slap against his wrists. His arms instantly break out into gooseflesh as he trembles with anticipation.  
  
The officer turns the key with a click, his breath heavy and hot on Sehun's neck as he presses up against his back. Sehun shivers, the man's mouth right next to his ear.  
  
"Anything you say or do can and will be held against you."  
  
"Yes, Officer."  
  
"Call me sir."  
  
"Yes, _sir_."  
  
"Good boy." He pats the back of his hand. "If you cooperate, this'll all go much more smoothly."  
  
So he bites his lip and remains still.  
  
"On your knees."  
  
Sehun drops to the ground like he's been kicked, knees banging against the hard surface. He doesn't know how long he'll stay like this but he likes the burn of discomfort. His boyfriend once suggested buying him knee pads, but he'd brushed him off with a snort. It takes a lot more than that to make Oh Sehun break.  
  
He isn't fragile. Being handled roughly by his lover is so _fucking_ satisfying.   
  
"Turn around."  
  
He shuffles across the floor using his knees and shins. There will be bruises in the morning; hopefully lots of them, and not just on his legs. He lifts his eyes and looks up at the man who looks down at him and meets his gaze, pink lips parted slightly in arousal.   
  
He appraises the tailored police uniform with hungry eyes that trail down to the front of the officer's pants. Junmyeon's cock is straining against his navy slacks, the expensive fabric hugging the outline of his cock. Sehun wants it in his mouth.  
  
Junmyeon's hand slides down his blazer and stops at the bulge, palming it gently. Sehun's throat goes dry and his mouth begins to water.   
  
"Sir," he croaks.  
  
"Anything you say or do can and will be held against you," the officer reminds him coldly, unzipping his fly. He pulls his cock out and strokes it languidly. Sehun can't help the whimper that escapes his throat.  
  
Seeing Sehun so submissive turns him on. Junmyeon's supposed to be the one in control; not the kid.  
  
"Open up," Junmyeon says. Sehun's mouth falls open immediately.   
  
He guides his cock to Sehun's lips, running the tip along the boy's upper lip. Sehun moans. His tongue darts out, flicking against the head and the precum that beads at the tip, a bitter treat that Sehun loves to lap up. He wraps his lips around the head and hollows his cheeks, sliding his mouth along the length and taking in more of Junmyeon's cock. He memorizes its weight on his tongue.  
  
Curling his tongue around its girth, he traces the expanded veins. Every bob of his head brings him closer, the tip of his nose brushing against trimmed pubic hair. He chokes on the cock in his mouth when it hits the back of his throat but swallows anyway, eliciting a breathy moan from the man above him.  
  
Junmyeon threads fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. Sehun moves faster. He wishes he could jack his own dick while he sucks but his hands are restrained. He gets off to this so much. The first time they did this he came in his pants; the shame that followed was exhilarating.   
  
"Gonna fuck your mouth," Junmyeon groans, holding him in place. He snaps his hips, not letting up until Sehun doesn't think he can take it anymore, he's gonna burst—  
  
And then Junmyeon pulls out, slick and shiny with his spit.   
  
"You liked that, didn't you, you little cockslut?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sehun bites back a moan that builds in his throat. He loves it when his boyfriend loses himself in his role.   
  
"You're going to jail for being such a slut, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Going to fuck your tight little ass every night," the officer promises.   
  
Junmyeon steps around him, undoing the handcuffs and spanking him on the buttocks, not nearly hard enough. Merely a suggestion; not what he needs.  
  
"On your feet, boy."  
  
Sehun rises quickly, waiting for his next order.  
  
"Face the other direction."  
  
He does.  
  
"Drop your pants."

The boy is so eager to oblige that he fumbles with his belt buckle for a few long seconds. He can feel the tension making his skin crawl and flush heatedly when he pulls down his pants and underwear, exposing his bare ass. He steps out of them and kicks off his shoes.   
  
"Good. Now put your hands on the wall. Keep your legs spread apart."  
  
Sehun wastes no time with this, palms flat on the wall and dick heavy between his legs as he braces himself.   
  
"I'll be right back. Don't you dare move," he warns.   
  
He waits. He hears Junmyeon moving around, gathering the materials he needs for them to be able to continue. He's gone for less than a minute when he feels hands steadying his ankles, snapping a spreader bar into place.   
  
The officer's hands smooth up his calves and thighs, kneading the soft flesh of his ass cheeks before he spreads them and holds them open, teasing. The cold kiss of air on his hole is excruciating. Junmyeon lets go, tapping his nightstick against his ass. Sehun cringes despite himself.  
  
He slides the straightrod between his cheeks and up his crack, wetting the area with lube. The hard acrylic tip prods at his entrance before he inches it in slowly, letting his muscles adjust to the stretch.   
  
Junmyeon works him open with shallow thrusts of the baton, knowing exactly when to push and when to wait. Sehun eventually relaxes, the rim of his asshole spasming and locking up around the foreign object less and less. He tilts his head back and enjoys the ride until Junmyeon slides it in all the way to the base.  
  
" _Oh_." He takes in a breath. It's so long, god.  
  
"You okay, baby?" his boyfriend asks, mouthing at the junction of his neck and shoulder.   
  
"More than okay, _sir_." His eyelids flutter with hazy pleasure.   
  
Junmyeon gradually draws the stick out, letting Sehun feel it skim past his walls. He shudders when it catches on his sphincter and then is gone, leaving him feeling empty. His lover replaces it with his cock, burying himself to the hilt in a single stroke.   
  
This intrusion is of a different kind, very welcome and a weighty, living heat that fills him better. All though the rod was certainly nice and almost an out-of-body experience, it was much more impersonal.  
  
Junmyeon pumps his hips into him, pressing into his pliant ass cheeks and painting them bright red.   
  
"Harder, god."  
  
Junmyeon digs his fingers into the boy's slender hips and grunts. "I am, I am. Fuckin' slut."  
  
He ups the pace, skin slapping against skin. The tip of Sehun's cock is pressed against the wall, every thrust brushing against his prostate and bringing him closer to orgasm.   
  
"Sir, sir, oh shit, I'm gonna come—"  
  
Junmyeon reaches around and squeezes the base of his cock. "Not until I say so."  
  
He keens, disappointment hitting him like a wave that blocks his release. "Please, sir, god, fuck, Junmyeon—"  
  
The walls of his resolve begin to crumble. Sehun knows how much Junmyeon likes for him to come first, as his muscles clenching around his cock usually trigger his own orgasm. That, and Junmyeon can't deny him anything.  
  
A few more thrusts and Junmyeon slows.   
  
"Okay, baby, come. Come for me."  
  
He drives his hips into him, angling them just right. Sehun comes with a staccato shout, splattering the wall with his cum. Junmyeon follows not long after, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm as Sehun tightens and loosens around him. Groaning, he pulls out and pumps his cock, coming on Sehun's presented ass. He squeezes the last drop out, watching his release drip slowly down the boy's milky white cheeks. Junmyeon's panting grows dim in Sehun's ears as he basks in the tingling post-coital high.   
  
The man wraps his arms around the boy's waist, nuzzling into the base of his neck. He sighs with content.  
  
"Thanks for punishing me, _sir_."  
  
His boyfriend chuckles, running his hand through the younger's hair and ruffling it affectionately. "Any time, kiddo." He moves closer, leaning almost entirely against Sehun's long back, spent.   
  
"Careful, hyung. You're gonna get cum on your uniform again, and that shit has to be dry-cleaned."  
  
"We're lucky my friend is a dry-cleaner, then."  
  
"Yeah, but he charges you extra. He's a real ass, hyung."  
  
Junmyeon barks out a tired laugh. "He's Jongdae; what can I say? He means well."  
  
Sehun remembers the first time they brought the uniform into his friend's small business. The wiry man had joked about Junmyeon getting a new job in law enforcement, scrutinized the uniform before they could leave or stop him, yelled, "What is this?!" abhorrently loudly when he found the cum stains, and announced to the other customers there that his friends had a cop fetish and were using him for their kinky sexual escapades. He then asked the two if he could join them next time in their role playing. His assistant, one Do Kyungsoo, had blushed furiously and had little other choice but to pull him into the back room as a thoroughly embarrassed and red-faced Junmyeon apologized to the other customers.  
  
"I'll stay home this time," Sehun says.


End file.
